Yubel
by rangers21A
Summary: Jaden is alone in an alternate dimension with Yubel, and soon these two friends' connection with each other will grow much deeper


"Yubel, this dimension rocks!"

No truer statement had ever been spoken. At the moment, Jaden was lounging in a luxurious chair on a sunny beach, sipping piña coladas under a palm tree in a Hawaiian shirt. Yubel could control every aspect of this dimension to suit Jaden's every whim.

"Indeed it does, Jaden." Yubel said, wearing a flower lei herself and lounging in the sand. "Are you sure there is not more you need?"

"Well, now that you mention it..." Before he could finish, Yubel snapped her fingers. Two incredibly well-endowed waitresses appeared at Jaden's side, one with a platter of chili fries, the other with a fine assortment of dipping sauces. "Oh, hell yes!" Jaden exclaimed, grabbing a handful of fries and shoving them in his mouth.

While pretty every other aspect was perfect, there was one problem Jaden had with this dimension: his friends were nowhere around to share in the enjoyment. Jaden had tried on multiple occasions to get Yubel to bring his friends here, or even to create duplicates of them, but, every time he asked, Yubel distracted him with things such as an amusement park or filling the ocean with chocolate syrup, always causing him to forget about his request.

As he sat there, sipping piña coladas and munching on chili fries, he thought back to his friends from Duel Academy. He wished he could duel some of them again. Yubel could summon up all the opponents that Jaden wanted, but she refused to summon the ones he really wanted. He missed Chazz and the Ojama brothers, Jesse and his Crystal Beasts, Zane, Aster, Hassleberry, Syrus... Hell, he even missed Crowler!

But there was one friend in particular that he missed the most: Alexis. Jaden thought back to the last time he saw her before their visit to that alternate dimension. Jaden had called in a favor with one of the Obelisk Blues to gain access to their private hot springs, but he had accidentally ended up in the girls' spring. Alexis came in, one thing led to another, and the next thing Jaden knew he was balls deep in Alexis' amazing pussy.

Jaden had had sex with a ton of girls before (Being the best duelist in school will have that effect), but Alexis had been the best by far. He was getting hard just thinking about her.

"Jaden?" Jaden's daydream was jarred by Yubel's voice. "Are you sure there isn't anything else that you need?"

"Uh... Nope. I'm good. Thanks, Yubel."

Jaden didn't know what to make of the look Yubel was giving him. "You miss your friend Alexis." She said after a moment's silence.

Jaden blushed. _Can she read my thoughts?_ He thought.

"Yes, Jaden, I can read your thoughts." _Shit!_ Yubel giggled. "Our spirits are fused together, Jaden." She explained. "I can see what you think, and you can see what I think."

Jaden blinked, taken aback by this statement. "So, wait... I can read your mind too?"

Yubel smiled. "Would you like to give it a try?" Jaden didn't know. He didn't want to invade Yubel's private thoughts. Then again, she had already invaded his. "It's okay, Jaden." Yubel coaxed. "Here." She took his hands and placed them on her temples. "Go ahead. My mind is open to you."

Jaden closed his eyes and tried to delve into Yubel's thoughts. He saw candlelight... Rose petals... And... Screaming from pain? No, not pain; pleasure. He saw himself having sex with Yubel... She was begging for him to go faster... For him to make her cum... And for him to cum inside her.

Jaden opened his eyes with a start. He stared into Yubel's eyes for a moment while he processed her thoughts that he had seen. "Yubel..." He said finally. "You want me to... Have sex with you?"

Yubel blushed. "It has been a fantasy of mine for quite some time. Since ancient times, I have been in love with the Supreme King, thus I also love you, Jaden." Jaden was absolutely stunned. "I have wanted you for millennia." Yubel continued. "I want nothing but to pleasure you. I cannot bring your friend, Alexis, here for you." She smiled mischievously. "But I can still pleasure you myself."

She stood up and snapped her fingers. Jaden's clothes immediately vanished. "Whoa! Yubel, what are you-"

Yubel silenced him with a passionate kiss. Jaden could hear her thoughts again. _Please, Jaden_ , Yubel thought, _please let me do this._

Jaden considered this for a moment. _Okay, Yubel_ , he thought back, knowing she would hear him, _let's do this!_

Yubel knelt down in front of him and started rubbing his cock. Once it was nice and hard, she ran her tongue up the length of it and started playfully licking the head. "Quit teasing, will you?" Jaden moaned.

Yubel smirked. "Lie down on the sand." She told him. Jaden did what she said and Yubel lowered herself over his face, bending over to continue sucking his cock. Jaden's tongue swam around in her pussy, tasting every inch of it, and Yubel's mouth felt so good on Jaden's cock!

 _Jaden, I'm gonna cum!_ Yubel thought.

 _Me too!_ Yubel moaned loudly as she squirted in Jaden's mouth. Jaden came in Yubel's mouth almost immediately after.

Yubel swallowed the whole load, getting off of Jaden and lying down on the sand. "Get over here and fuck me!" Yubel purred. That got Jaden hard again quick. He went over and slowly eased himself in Yubel's snatch. "Ohhhh, God!" Yubel moaned. "You're so big! Ahhh! It's so good!"

Jaden picked up the pace. Yubel's pussy was so tight and warm, he was already about to cum again! "Fuck me harder, Jaden!" Yubel moaned. "Make me cum! I need to... To... CUUUUUUM! AHHHHHHH!"

Jaden smirked and started thrusting faster and deeper. "Yubel, I'm about to..."

"Please! Do it inside me!" Yubel begged. "I want your cum inside me, Jaden!"

Jaden obeyed, exploding inside Yubel. He sat down, panting hard. Yubel dipped her fingers into her pussy and licked the cum off of them. "Oh, Jaden..." She panted. "That was amazing!"

"Yeah..." Was all Jaden could say.

The two of them laid there catching their breath for a few more minutes. Then, Yubel smiled mischievously. "You know," she said, "there's still one thing we haven't done..." She got on all fours and wiggled her ass alluringly. "Fuck me in the ass, Jaden!"

He didn't need telling twice! In seconds, Jaden was back up and jamming himself in Yubel's asshole. "Fuck, your ass is tight!" He grunted.

Yubel was screaming her head off from pleasure. Jaden could tell from her thoughts that she loved anal. "AHHHHH! OH, JADEN!" She screamed. "Fuck me harder! Fuck my ass raw!" She screamed even louder as she climaxed again.

"Yubel, I'm gonna cum again!"

"Cum in my ass, Jaden! Fill my ass up!" Jaden couldn't hold it in any longer. He moaned loudly as he shot a huge load inside Yubel's ass. The two of them flopped down on the sand, completely out of breath. "Oh, my God..." Jaden panted. "That was fucking awesome!"

Yubel wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. _I love you, my king_ , she thought. Jaden held her tight and kissed her back.

 _I love you too, Yubel._


End file.
